12kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow of the Moon, the Sea of Shadow - Chapter Two
Shadow of the Moon, Sea of the Shadow - Chapter Two (月の影 影の海 二章, Tsuki no Kage Kage no Umi Nishou is the second episode of the Twelve Kingdoms anime series. It is adapted from events covered in the first novel. Summary Youko and Kaiko are flying over the Kyokai on Hyouki. Kaiko tells Youko to hold onto the Hekisoujo hanging off the sword which keeps her warm. All of the sudden a Gouyu appears in the air. Yuka is knocked from Jyuusaku's arms by kingen. Kaiko leaves Youko to go off and keep her safe, but they are ambushed and she is told to fight by Hyouki. She closes her eyes causing Jouyuu not to work properly, in essence, is knocked off of Hyouki. :::::::: On the ground, Youko looks down at her hands as her fingers look like claws and she begins to change, turning into a monster as her skin breaks away to reveal a black and red skin underneath. She screams. Youko wakes up on the ground again and looks at her hands, finding them hurt and her changing was just a dream. She takes the sword and sits next to the tree, holding onto Hekisoujo. Yuka is on the ground and awakens looking over to see a wolf hover into the air towards a figure. The figure walks away as Yuka calls out "Keiki", looking down as she is not saved. The sun comes out and Youko is sad that Keiki has not come to find her yet. She walks out to look at the ocean, which is dark and swirling. She falls to her knees and begins to cry. She remembers Keiki at her school and some of the things he has said and when she went. Youko is angry at the tree because Keiki has not protected her yet and blames him for her circumstances. She walks out towards a village sword in hand. It looks like a storm has swept through the village ruining it. Youko meets a group of circled people crowding by a crying woman. The people ask her if she came from the sea and look at her sword as well. The man asks for the sword and she begins to hand it over. He is unable to remove the sword from the scabbard and she is grabbed by the man. Jouyuu breaks into action and hits the man she then takes the sword back from the other man, drawing the sword the man thought was fake. A woman rushes out yelling at Youko for being a Kaikyaku and destroying their village. She attacks her with an adze(?) and Youko closes her eyes. Her sword collides with the wooden pole of the garden tool causing the woman to fall flat on her bottom while on the ground breathing heavily along with Youko whose sword is wedged in the wooden pole. Youko is punched in the face. Once tied up she is walked away by three men in blue and red clothing. She is led to a building, pushed inside, and lands on her stomach. She looks forward into the darkness and stands up calling to Yuka. As she is talking Yuka does not notice Youko. She pulls up a mirror and shows Youko her face. Youko notices the change and finds it odd. After talking to her for a short time Youko collapses to her knees and begins to cry again. Yuka brings up Keiki and how he said she was his master. Yuka says it must have been a mistake and he mistook who his master was. Youko thinks they still might be in Japan, but Yuka says she cannot understand the language the villagers are talking in. Asano is riding on Hankyo, and he asks how much farther until they find Keiki and the others. The wolf goes off, leaving Asano by himself. Asano walks around finding Keiki. Blood falls from the sky onto Asano and Keiki as the Hankyo falls from above. Keiki transforms into his Kirin form weakened by the blood as he collapses. Another Kirin walks up and casts a binding spell onto him. Asano runs off. The two guards from before tell the two girls to come with them. Yuka is astonished because Youko is talking to them in the other language. The two are brought before an old lady who tells them this is Hairo in the Kingdom of Kou and she is the village leader. She also says to them they will be sent to the prefectural office and Kaikyaku are people who are caught in the shoku and are visitors from the sea. Youko starts to cry when she realizes she cannot go back home. Youko and Yuka are tied up in the back of a wagon being pulled by a horse with three guards. On the road Youko asks what will happen to them. She is told they will be sent to prison or be executed. The guards go on saying because of them their city harvest is ruined. Later, they stop and are told that another Kaikyaku has been caught up the road it happens to be Asano who does not notice Youko either because of her face change. Asano is tied up with the rest of them and tells them how he met Keiki. Behind one of the guards they see a figure and think it is Keiki, the guards don't stop thinking they are lying. Youma soon attack and the guards blame it on the Kaikyaku. Youko calls out for help to Keiki as they speed down the road. Gallery Hyouki exiting through shoku.png|Hyouki exiting through the shoku. 12k at night.png|Twelve Kingdoms seen at night. Youko clutching ornament.png|Youko clutching Hekisoujo. Shoku opening.png|Side view of the Shoku Kingen attacking party.png|Kengin attacking Jyuusaku. Youko launching attack.png|Youko preparing an attack while on Hyouki. Goyou divebombs.png|A Gouyu dive bombs Hyouki. Sending Youko flying. Youko monster.png|Youko having a nightmare. Youko looking at the ocean.png|Youko surveying the ocean. Youko infront of Kyokai.png|Youko staring into the Kyokai. Kourin and Kikis.png|Kourin and her shirei. Youko holding sword.png|Youko whining. Shoku aftermath2.png|Bird's eye view of the village, Hairou destroyed by the Shoku. Youko Yuka in Village Hall.png|Yuka and Youko locked up. Youko captured.png|Youko captured and being brought to the village hall. Keiki irritated.png|Keiki is irritated. Keiki sprayed with blood.png|Keiki sprayed with Hankyo's blood. Keiki collapsed.png|Keiki collapsed from all the blood. Kourin casting spell.png|Kourin casting a charm/spell on Keiki. Kirin horns.png|Description of the charm on Keiki. Kiki attacking.png|Kiki attacking. Category:Episodes